


满天风雨下西楼

by HazyRiver



Series: 近代烟尘集 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, 民国RPF, 近代史同人
Genre: 1920, Gen, 京剧, 哥伦比亚大学, 文化, 民国, 近代史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver
Summary: 一群下台与半下台的人的交流。只谈文化，不谈政局。全篇玩梗，不注明具体对应人物，可自行猜测对号入座。对提及人物确无半分不敬，如有冒犯，望海涵。
Series: 近代烟尘集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640794
Kudos: 1





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> “日暮酒醒人已远，满天风雨下西楼”以前总是把上一句串成“山雨欲来风满楼”。这是此文的灵感来源之一。  
> 谨以此文纪念我那自开题起怀胎十月有六终胎死腹中的课题。也借着中国京剧在清末至民国初年这一段时间变革改革的争论反映一下那段时间中国思想领域的变革。文中借用秦晖先生在《走出帝制》一书中提出的“西化”与“反西化”的概念，不谈近代化。  
> 引用放在文后，具体语段放在后文日后再补。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：  
> 1.时间为1920年，月份不定。  
> 2.说宣统打网球出自电影《末代皇帝》，历史上是否确有其事尚未考证。  
> 3.那个如夫人和网球秘书私奔的四川军阀年份无法考证，就把这个锅扣到刘厚脸（刘存厚）身上。  
> 4.1920年10月顾维钧调任驻英公使，此前任北京政府外交总长。设其8月在南京负责招待访华美国议员团。  
> 5.梅兰芳访美巡演提前十年（为言述梅兰芳得博士学位之前因）。

当初宣统于宫中打网球 ，众人引为风潮，虽如请梅郎过府、内陆行车一般耗资耗力，但趋之若鹜，每每成功便引以为傲。

但又如何呢？

子弹当选票、枪杆当选民的之时，打网球之人便随那一庄出逃之案一齐化作了姨太太裙摆下不上台面的风流韵事。

此事缘起不知是哪一方的土皇帝在酒后受人刺激竟发下誓言：要学会网球，跟上潮流。便花重金请了一位留洋归国的青年，一心想步上时代的先锋玩弄历史的潮头。可惜包法利夫人看不上医生，一心奔向雷翁；而本不受丈夫重视的如夫人又怎能容下这一个行事粗鄙的军阀，自然是转身奔向心中的阿多尼斯。这一来二去，二人便仿效维纳斯和阿多尼斯“远避天堂，长相厮守”，竟不告而别双宿双飞了。被情冲昏头脑的希波墨涅斯和阿塔兰塔变成了狮子，而这二人成了奇闻，倒是那上演了一场“捉放曹”的军阀从堂堂一方节度使沦为了西南第一媒婆月老，一时间投怀送抱的如夫人、寻访球友的年轻人纷至沓来。

言论本没有腿，谈的人多了就有了筋斗云；绯闻本没有路，讲述人多了便开山辟林横扫四方。一来二去这一桩奇案竟打破了留派的边界，成了世界性的笑料广泛流传于身于各国的留学生之间。

闲来无事，京中欧美留学生合计列了各自大学的娱乐设施，一比对：留英的玩板球足球英式橄榄球，留美的打篮球棒球美式橄榄球，留德的左右为难只能动动手球曲棍球，这打网球的只有留法之人盛行。至此，这桩悬案的源地也算是破了，自有不胜酒力的人长叹一声“同是天下留法人，同行数年竟不识。于此等奇才身侧数载却从未请教，当引以为憾。”更有甚者哭诉“玛格丽特这般的有趣的美人儿在法国便没寻着，香榭丽舍大街上竟是歪瓜裂枣，放之国内神仙妹妹也少，勉强有了半个还被抢先一步当真不幸。”

这一桩奇事若放在上海说不定还能在舞厅中成为歌女口中的幻想，成为舞步间的笑语半夹在吴侬软语里成为红酒杯边的低声与情趣。放在巴黎翡冷翠DC里说不定能成为派对宴会里谈情说爱的好调剂，放在伦敦也勉强可与天气一争高低，打破开口天气的死循环。

但放在南京，一群美国归来的华莱士们只能不得已端起英国绅士的架子，把不知抛在心底哪一个犄角旮旯的传统礼仪翻出来，混着凌冽的白酒重新吞进肚子，静静地看着“媒婆月老”和众军阀在各类方言的声里骂娘问亲互相祭祖。

开宴不久，依照着传统的酒桌文化众人黄汤下肚三魄离魂，这一庄奇事便成了酒桌上的酒资与酒筹。觥筹交错、满口荤腥，搅得被西洋礼仪浸染了十余年已成习性的众男士面色不悦。

若抛掉对女士的尊重，众男士大都也不拘小节。男士同床共枕之事不算稀奇；夜中酒会party过后趁酒劲在教授床酣眠一宿也不算骇人听闻。要是言辞干净，谈谈网球与性与男女之关联也可归为科学探讨时兴的弗洛伊德理论与社会学的关联。无伤大雅还平添一段佳话。

但这脑中酒精含量上升后再论便出事了，有好事者借酒劲为在座不称老爷的老爷们言述《茶花女》，言述情妇形同姨太之事。拿枪的人没听过《茶花女》，但淫词艳曲却是耳濡目染。乍一闻嫖客变龟公、唱曲人变曲中人便激起千层浪，遗老遗少竞相登场，辩的是唾沫横飞。有人言妓女罪不可恕，歌颂其爱情是滑天下之大稽，此言一出附和声此消彼长延绵不绝，夹杂满嘴酒气在这区区一室之内悠扬回荡；更有人言之为又当又立，有如此之结局必定是家风不正之故。“交际花者，非娼妓不可概之，如此放荡如此行径落得人财两空实为天意也”便又论着什么小调西皮、二黄昆曲就是娼优乐伶雏伶像姑侑酒问安之法，也只能坑得一众冤大头一批豪客花钱如流水，同车入酒楼，“如此行径所操至贱，竟也享名独优当真下贱。”

昔日之京城王公贵人贝勒公子、各方名士封疆大使熙熙攘攘遍地皆是，这区区几个地方土霸王、军旅兵痞子倒真没那闲钱进出酒楼梨园。无美人入怀，难筑室娶亲，只能在这酒席之中一逞口舌之快，酸一酸吃不到葡萄的心。

可说者无意，听者有心。闻言至此，积压已久的怒气终于冲破了绅士那浮于表面本就几乎被开放自由消磨殆尽只留几许吉光片羽的繁琐礼教。胡博士拍案而起，京剧之精妙，怎是汝等可言论之事？此言一出，再不缘故者，便无颜自言京城中人。得，扯到梅涵梅先生身上，Mr.到哪里去怒啦。

这样一来就不是什么淫词小调上不上得了台面的事了，而是京城中文人学士间针对梅先生评论的衍生产物。这欧美留学生的混沌酒局一时间就划为三块，一块以胡先生为首的绅士具是梅先生一流的捧客与腻友，第二块是为艺术而艺术为吃瓜而吃瓜不赞不贬之人，余下的男士或为厌京剧觉其俗的名流，或为自幼浸染昆曲元曲、依旧习轻旦角之行家。这闹剧便开场了。

你一言掐着梅郎过往之凄惨，大言其行事之不端：昔日美人充下陈，怎求梅郎殊众人？京中像姑具淫荡，酒酣耳热不成文。捧客冯某营新宅，豪贵往来遍其门。为人行事忌忘本，怎可翻脸不认人？

他一语指责揪着他人历史不放，想必也是狎妓之人，难怪不近人情：知道捧客豪贵之秘事，想必也是不择艾豭妍媸互济，行事龌龊不堪的“明清士大夫”的后人。现今京剧具入谱，曲调轻快而不古板，歌词典雅而不粗俗，舞台有序而不凌乱；早已把西方的戏曲原理吸纳到中国的旧剧曲调中，与那帮无序的旧派“乱弹”不知道高到哪里去了。

这争论三言两语又扯到梅郎这艳压好莱坞红磨坊的美国巡演和国外绕上的博士方巾和那难以言述的夜间故事到底有没有关联。

留美之人驻美公使，自是有看梅郎演出时过于沉迷而被人悄悄割去了皮衣下摆割破皮包后缝的受害者，随口附和大赞梅郎风采：“梅郎行至美国每月余，还行至不少著名的大学与文艺哲学大家谈笑风生，又取了博士正兴尽回国，可见中国文化之精粹。”

男士们大怒：此中华之美韵怎能生套于西式一流以媚他国？

这一来又掀起了西化与反西化的斗争。

绅士言男士自幼多读西厢红楼，长大所见之人皆不知西方文化之魅力，说中国文化不得与西方融合实为空口无凭，其言算不得数。男士反驳绅士儿时的国文课业古籍史册四书五经，全当咖啡吃进了肚子放弃了脑子。

于是又是一番歌剧与京剧，中文与英文，法国与德国之争，你来我往，言辞尖锐，加之红酒满肚，半夜空寂，母校间的世仇又借机上了台面。

什么十年未得之博士，什么论文未完之博士，什么半路辍学之教授，什么西化忘本之教授。你死我活之事全被扒去了外衣，赤裸裸的扔在了酒席上。

这留学派之内斗令开宴的军阀们始料未及，劝也不是，不劝也不是，只得左右开弓，老的拉老的，小的拖小的，清扫了战场，把被酒精麻痹了头脑的赴宴之人各送回府。

酒宴既散，顺路而出。南京阴暗的城墙投下了一道巨大的黑影，深夜湖畔的风摇得树叶四处奔波，顺风潮湿混着青苔和烟火的气味四处飘逸。几日前小雨的水滴还在墙砖的缝隙里流动，把糜烂和陈腐刻在砖隙里。提着一只灯笼向前走，只见得黑夜的阴郁笼罩四野。

次日醒了酒的军阀们悔恨不已。一恨自己口不择言捅了这一篓子，二恨自己忘了问正事，美国参议员团访问南京时日已定，鼓楼的墙体也补了红漆，霉烂的南京城也有了一点新气象，但是些议员的校友们也如这南京城的半夜一样，略起了一点风，但见得风没见的雨要问的问题半点没问到，南方又起了战事，北方又换了内阁总理。国内对国际一无所知，只能是到临头临时宴请留学之人恶补他国之事。英国来人，请翻过蓝皮书喝过下午茶的；法国来人，请看过黄皮书吃蜗牛的；德国来人，邀翻黑皮书吃香肠的。

这是一个长期以来的政策，而今已不例外。 


	2. 引用与考据

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中几个梗的出处，不全面，待补充。
> 
> 考据：  
> 1.胡适看见南京城城墙出自其小诗《外交》，此诗写于1920.8.7。此时胡适与南大暑期学校讲学。  
> 2.1920年6月唐绍仪身在上海，反桂系军阀。陆荣廷曾派兵入湘护发逼孙文出走广东，而1920年8月正值闽越军回师广东之时。孙文令陈炯明率粤军回师广东始于8月16日。8月7日处于“山雨欲来风满楼”的阶段，之后由美国参议员组团访华。  
> 3.梅兰芳于民国二年在北京怀仁堂唱《小尼姑思凡》，轰动华北。到场者总统、内阁总理、各部总长、文宗、校长、驻华公使皆是名流。  
> 4蓝皮书：英国议会报告书。  
> 5.黄皮书：法国外交部向国民议会的报告书。  
> 6.黑皮书：德国外交部公文。

  * **关于网球少年与如夫人私奔的引用**
  * **《段祺瑞政权》上篇·袁后中国 军阀趣事举隅**



> 在我国社会文化转型期中,一转百转,没个规矩绳墨以为限制,有权便有一切因此有权的人就可以胡作非为了。像上述魏三闹那个小军阀,便有生杀之权。他就可以随便杀人。在那个无法无天的军阀时代,有趣的故事是说不完的。就以现代化的奢侈品的汽车为例吧,哪个大军阀能没有专用汽车呢?但是内地省份,既无公路,又无维修设备,如何是好呢?所以他们的汽车都是动用整连整营的士兵民夫,从江去边驳船上抬了上去的。汽车抛锚了,电瓶没电了,轮胎没气了,再抬下船,运往“下江”修理。
> 
> 有些向往现代享受的四川军阀,那时还特地从上海雇用“网球秘书”呢这些少年英俊的网球选手,有时被军阀们的年轻漂亮的如夫人们看中了,曾发生过私奔被捉回枪毙的惨事,想不到某军阀某次醋海兴波,竟为私奔者同生共死的爱情所感动,不但未判他们死刑,反而资助情奔,成全好事,一时传为“佳话”呢

  * **关于外交“书”的应用与“论文未成之博士”的引用**
  * **《顾维钧回忆录》卷2**



> 我的博士论文的题目是《外国对中国政府的权利要求》。穆尔教授认为这是一个其有重大现实意义的题目,而且还很少有人论述。我的论文写了两年。我努力搜集各种有关资料。这是一个新的题目,也是一个比较新的研究领域。中国的资料没有经过很好的整理,我不得不把它当作部分原始资料来进行工作。其它资料有英国议会报告书,通常叫做蓝皮书,法国外交部向国民议会的报告书,通常叫做黄皮书;还有德国外交部的黑皮书之类。我在洛氏纪念图书馆的地下室花费了大约两年时间,翻阅各种资料.1911年秋季,我开始认真写作,并开始复习读过的书、听过的课和过去一年里上过的课程,以准备哲学博士的口试。辛亥革命后的几个月,是我紧张工作的一段时期,进展很快,同时我还尽可能多了解一些中国事态的发展。
> 
> 大约在1912年2月中旬,我收到中国驻华盛顿使馆的一封公函,邀请我去拜访张荫棠公使。几天后,我利用周末应邀前去出乎意料,公使通知我说,他收到袁世凯总统的秘书长发来的一封电报,转达总统的邀请,要我去他的办公室当英文秘书。事情来得这样突然,使我大吃一惊,无法想象这个职位的性质和要求。我又惊又喜,但并没有忙着接受任务。我告诉公使说,我对这个建议受宠若惊,但我不能离开美国,因为我正在为哲学博士学位作准备。公使说,电报的口气很肯定,而且对一个年轻人来说,以这样的职位开始他的事业,是一个绝好的机会,所以我不应拒绝。他甚至说,我可以在以后再回来完成攻读博士学位。他敦促我接受,回国支持新政府。但对我来说,在哥伦比亚一劳永逸地完成我的学业要重要得多。这样,我使公使感到非常失望。他告诉我,他将把我的话电告国内,不过,他也同样感到国内是不会同意我拒绝的。我回到纽约,立刻去找穆尔教授,告诉他事情经过。他对我竟然没有事先同他商量就拒绝了这项建议,似乎非常惊讶,甚至有些困惑不解。于是他把我教训了一顿。他说,他知道我攻读哲学博士学位是为了准备担任公联,为国家服务,而这次就是一个非常好的机会,可使年轻人进入国家机关,参加革命后的建设和发展工作。教授告诫我说,如果这项建议再次提出,我绝不能再拒绝了,而且我必须先和他谈一谈。不久,我想大概是过了一个星期,张公使果然给我来了公函,附着一份北京来电的抄件,这个来电是答复他去电的。来电要求公使促我接受。我立刻去找穆尔教授,把这消息告诉他。他很高兴,并且说,我一定得去。我反问他,我的论文和口试怎么办呢?他说口试可以在我喜欢的任何一天举行;至于论文,他要知道我的进度。他要我把已经写好的部分给他,以便他看一下,然后告诉我他的意见。我按他说的办了,给了他四章,就是引言和已经完成的三章。两天之后,他叫我去,告诉我他已经看完了。他认为,引言提供了列强在中国地位的背景材料,这就足够一篇论文了。他已经和其他两位教授讨论了这件事,他们都同意他的看法,换句话说,他准备接受引言作为我的论文,题目当然要改一下。他告诉我说,我以后还可以续写其他各篇章,作为另一本书。他对我进行的工作很高兴,因为是按照他的建议和期望写的,这样,口试和论文这两件我心里最主要的事都解决了。我写信给中国公使说,经过考虑并和我的教授商量之后,我可以回中国,但最快还得一个月。他来信让我把行期告诉他。
> 
> 我记得我的口试是在3月份举行的。按照惯例,不担任我主修或兼修科目的老师也可以出席考试,由于我几乎念了政治系的所有课程,我是这个系所有教授的学生,很多教授都出席了。考试进行了两个多小时。然后,按照常规,教授们退下去进行评议。大约十五分钟或二十分钟以后,教授们都出来了,宣布我通过了考试。然后就是我的论文问题。我已经说过,穆尔教授对我称为引言的那章十分满意。这篇引言相当详尽地叙述了外国和外国侨民在中国以条约形式规定的权利和义务,以及外国侨民居住、经商、工作或传教所享有的治外法权和领事裁判权。穆尔教授建议我就一些技术安排问题再考虑一下,印刷和出版都需要时间,还有校对,最好请教比尔德教授。大概是在第二天,我同比尔德教授会见二他对我百般鼓励,对于我应召回国服务表示非常满意。他强调说,这对我是一个好机会,对于哥伦比亚大学也是一件好事。至于那些具体问题,他让我交给他去办。他说,他可以同哥伦比亚大学出版社安排印刷、出版以及任何必要的事。我说,我必须在最近离开,甚至没有时间进行校对。他让我放心,说这事没间题,比尔德夫人很乐意担当这项任务。他说,论文的序言必须由我自己写。我说,我正忙于整治行装,最早也得等到我上船横渡大西洋时才能动手撰写。他说这也行,如果我在英国一上岸就把序言寄回来,他还赶得上付印,并能在颁发学位之前把论文印出来,这样我就可以在s月初获得所授的学位。
> 
> 我在大西洋途中写好了序言。我记得那是一篇很简短的序言,是从英国寄回的。就这样,所有有关论文的准备工作都办妥了。

  * **关于“十年未成之博士”的引用**
  * **《胡适口述自传》第五章 哥伦比亚大学和杜威 【注释1】**



> “胡适的学位问题”年来颇为海外业余考据家们或疑或卫的考据对象。到今年夏秋之交，哥大的夏志清教授和已退休的汉学老教授富路得（Luther Carrington Goodrich）先生也加 入卫胡行列。但不论是疑是卫，笔者皆受池鱼之殃。疑胡派（如《北美日报》上的胡祖强先生）则认定笔者“有九分证据，说三分话”，为亲者讳。卫胡派（如夏志清先生）则居然认为我也有疑胡之嫌。
> 
> 笔者一直没有加入他们的笔战。天热人忙的原因之外，最主要还是因为两派皆在说空话。哥伦比亚大学又未关门，记录俱在，一索即得，何劳诸公“考据”呢？！笔者二十多年前便已详细查过，胡氏是哥大1927年的“哲学博士”（“哲学博士”非考不可，是“荣誉”不得的）， 并早有交代。现在实在不想再兴师动众，要哥大具结证明了。
> 
> 不过本篇所译，胡公还是说他1917年通过考试，取得学位的（I got my degree...）。笔者如不稍加签注，不是又要引起“疑胡玄同”们大哗了吗？因再缀数语，以释群疑。
> 
> 要了解胡适之的博士学位，得先了解哥大有关博士学位的考试制度和当年中国学生读学位的惯例。
> 
> 胡适之时代的哥大文科博士学位研读过程是：研究生修毕规定学分之后（胡氏在康乃尔研究院的学分，哥大是承认一部分的），还要考过一道笔试、一道口试、一门欧洲语。门门及格，这样才算是“博士候选人”（doctoral candidate）。既为“候选人”，便可选择题目，撰写“博士论文”了。
> 
> 论文完毕，再来一道“防卫口试”（defense oral）。防卫口试是最后一道关，也是最容易的一道关。但是尽管比较容易，考后仍有三种，通称“三栏”或“三柱”（three columns）的不同结果。其分别如后：
> 
> 第一柱，“小修通过”（pass with minor revision）。“通过”之后，由主任论文导师监 督，“小”事“修”改就成了。
> 
> 第二柱，“大修通过”（pass with major revision）。“通过”之后，要另组考试委员会监督“大”加“修”改。这是件极麻烦的事。论文“大修”之后，还要回校参加“补考”。
> 
> 第三柱，“不通过”（failure）。十年之功，废于一旦，不许补考，博士告吹。
> 
> 还有，哥大当年博士论文一定要出版成书，缴入大学一百本（今日用缩微胶片），才算有正式学位。所以不论你考的大修、小修，至少要一年半载以后才能算真博士。加以那时美国出版太贵，中国学生论文类多带回上海交“商务印书馆”一类的出版商代印，然后以一百本寄回哥大，才算大功告成。所以那时的中国留学生在美国，不管考得哪一“柱”，甚至没有考，一旦回国，都迫不及待地以“博士”自居了。所以，那位疑胡派诗人张子英先生说：“哥伦比亚读未终，先把博士使用。”那时几乎个个博士都如此。张诗人如把他的“西江月”里 的“先”字改成“都”字就更切贴了。不过有的“先用”一年半载，有的三年五载乃至十载，“先用”一辈子的也不是没有的。
> 
> 夏、富二教授认为胡公先用了十年，别无他因，只是“论文缓缴了”就是了。富老先生在 1927年已任哥大的中日文系主任。是年胡适自英来美便是他筹款请来的——公开讲演六次。 胡是3月份正式取得学位；6月初的毕业典礼上，胡公接受“加带”（hood）和领取文凭时的“傧相”（escort，这是那时的制度），便是富先生。据说当胡氏披着无带道袍应召向前接受加带时，他1917年的老同学，斯时已是哥大哲学系的资深教授的施纳达（Herbert Schneider），曾鼓掌戏弄他，弄得胡博士哭笑不得。
> 
> 据富氏所知，1927年胡氏并没有“补考”。他取得学位真是“拍拍肩膀”（汤晏先生语），“天方夜谭”式（胡祖强先生语）地过去了。
> 
> 所以胡先生在他那1936年出版的《留学日记》（页1143）上说他在1917年5月22日“考过”博士学位最后考试，他并未说“通过”。事实上纵使他说“通过”，也没有大错。
> 
> 因而所谓“胡适的学位问题”不是什么“真假”的问题。问题在：他拿学位为什么迟了十年？这问题因此牵涉他1917年5月22日参加口试，所“通过”的是“哪一柱”（Which column？） 的问题了。富、夏二先生都“有疑处不疑”地认为他考得“第一柱”——“小修通过”。如此，则胡 氏的论文便立刻可以在上海出版，1917年底便可拿得哲学博士学位了（哥大博士学位是论文随缴随拿，不以学期为限），何必等到1922年杜威离华之次年始付印，1927年亲返纽约始拿学位呢？！
> 
> 事实上胡氏在1917年口试上所遭遇的困难略同于后来的“二柱”。考入“第二柱”在普通情况之下，便非返校补考不可了。那时中美之间又无喷气客机，返校补考，谈何容易！所以他就只有“拖”之一途了，一拖就是十年！
> 
> 胡适考了个“二柱”是否“丢人”呢？写历史的人，应该说公正话。那不但不“丢人”，相反的，他实在可大吹一番。因为他那篇光照百世、继往开来的博士论文，不幸地却被几位草包给糟蹋了。胡适写的是一篇纯“汉学”（Sinology）的论文，而汉学在当时的西方尚未达启蒙阶段。尤其那时排华之焰正炽，“中国文明”在一般美国教授的头脑里实在渺无踪影。胡适跟他们谈汉学，老实说，实在是对牛弹琴。不信且看当时听琴的阵容——胡适的六位大主考：
> 
> Professor John Dewey（杜威）
> 
> Professor D.S.Miller
> 
> Professor W.P.Montague
> 
> Professor W.T.Bush
> 
> Professor Frederich Hirth（夏德）
> 
> Dr.W.F.Cooley
> 
> 这五位教授中只有夏德略通汉文。可是夏氏在那时的哥大只是一件学术点缀品而已。他一个学生也没有，人家也不把他当作老几。对这几位先生谈“墨翟名学”岂不等于向戴东原、 毕秋帆辈谈“穆勒名学”一样吗？他们完全不懂，也不能装懂。考起来其后果如何？也就不难想象了。
> 
> 再者，胡适谈中国哲学的论文，在这些洋人看来，简直像一本不知所云的中国哲学教科书（poorly written textbook），根本不同于一般博士论文钻牛角的“体例”。胡著《中国哲学史大纲》卷上（事实上是胡适博士论文的延伸），在有深度的中国学者读来，虽然是前无古人，但是考他的那六位虬髯客，又如何能领略呢？他们不能接受他的“教科书”作“博士论 文”是完全可以理解的。
> 
> 老实说，胡适那时如果把他考庚款留学的国文试题延伸为博士论文，作一篇《中国古代规矩考》，来他个“矩之作也，不可考矣。规之作也，其在周之末世乎？”（见《四十自述》）他的博士论文可能就“一柱”擎天地通过了。不幸他的论文气魄太大，真知灼见太多， 他就倒霉了。韩文公曰：“世有伯乐，然后有千里马。千里马常有，而伯乐不常有！”这六位 考他的番邦学者，有谁又学过伯乐之术呢？因此我们的千里“洪骍”，就被他们花下晒裤地活 活地糟蹋了——糟蹋到现在。如今胡博士含冤九泉已十七年了，还要受潘维疆、胡祖强的鸟气！
> 
> 今日西方的“汉学”比五十年前，不知要高明多少倍了。但是今日在西方以洋文治汉学的华裔学人，除非你也愿意和这批虬髯客搞半通不通的东西；你要搞点真刀真枪，还不是要照样受他们的闲气！我的美国朋友读拙作，希望不要鼓起嘴来。我们华人治“西学”，比起你们治“汉学”还不知要差几千里也。半斤对八两，想想也该心平气和罢！

  * 唐德刚前段考证有理有据而后续分析主观性较强，但既然是引用就要引全，便一并贴上来了。



  * **《外交》**
  * **胡适 1920.8.7**



> 十点钟了，
> 
> 有点风了，
> 
> 我打南京鼓楼下过。
> 
> 丫！鼓楼的墙头上，
> 
> 那里来的这许多灯火?
> 
> 原来是七八个火把 ，
> 
> 几盏破灯笼,照着许多泥水匠，
> 
> 在那里打夜工，
> 
> 涂补那鼓楼上的红墙！
> 
> 我们很感谢美国的议员团，
> 
> 你们这一次来游，
> 
> 使霉烂的南京也添上一些儿新气象!

**Author's Note:**

> 参考书目：  
> 《顾维钧回忆录》  
> 《梅兰芳评稿》（唐德刚的言语一贯幽默精简）  
> 《段祺瑞政权》  
> 《胡适杂忆》  
> 《外交》（胡适的小诗）  
> 《走出帝制》


End file.
